The Curse of the Bridge/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Julia: A the Ghostly Gorge Bride got it's name because of something horrible and ghastly that happed here, a long long time ago. (starts telling a story) This handsome noble man rides into town and the local enchantress gets one look at him and is like dibs he's mine. Then after she and the nobleman date for months and declare their love she's walking across the bridge one night and sees him kissing her sister. So, enraged The Enchantress hurls lightning bolts causing her lover and her sister to tumble into the raging waters and drown. To this day whoever walk under this bridge is cursed with bad luck and the witch's ghost will haunt you. (story ends) Scratch, scratch behind your bed, second day you'll see her head. In your window green and glow with your soul to gell she'll go. (lemur screeches) Would you please keep the furry monster silent. It's ruining the vibe. Tasha: It's so spooky and evil. (Dory pushes Tasha then Dory laughs) Tasha: Are you crazy? Don't push me. I don't want some 10 year curse on me. Michelle: There's no such thing as a curse. Julia: So you don't care if a black cat crosses your path or you break a mirror. I mean the way you your makeup you must break a lot of mirrors. Michelle: Here's how much I don't believe in rediculous superstitions. ( goes under the bridge) Oh, wind...scary. Listen the only curse is wearing squares and stripes at the same time. Tasha: Oh my god Michelle, the witch took you. Michelle: What's wrong. Tasha: I thought the witch had taken you. Michelle: I'm fine Tasha, there's no such thing as a curse. (trips) Tasha: Oh no the curse. Michelle: Not a curse, just shampoo. Julia: She is so stupid. Look it's the girl with the curse. Michelle: Do you want to know what I think of that. (Sam comes along holding a jack-o-lantern then bumps into Michelle and drops it) Sam: Ahhh! Michelle: Sorry (Michelle puts a coin in a vending mechine and a soda comes out. Michelle opens the soda and sprays herself and everyone else) (Michelle is sewing and comes rolling bumps into Michelle's foot she picks it up and notices it attached to Lilith's design and in doing so Lilith's design got ruined) (Madame Forbes tries to turn on the projector then relizes it's unplugged) (Michelle goes and plugs in the projector in doing so she gets shocked) Piny Student 1: It's the cursed girl. Piny Student 2: Yeah, hear whatever she does all grades turn to F's. Piny Student 3: Don't look her in the eyes. Tasha: Nothing personal Miche, but you really are cursed. See ya. (Lilith and Tasha run off) Michelle: I know, I know you can't talk to me because I have a curse. So, run for you're life. Will: I just want to ask you to come with me to the Halloween Party. Tasha and Lilith(chanting): Ooguh, Booguh, curse be gone. Ooguh, Booguh, curse be gone. Ooguh, Booguh, curse be gone. Michelle: Come on girls, are you serious? You know perfectly well that jinxs and curses don't exist. People make them up so they can mess other people. Evil people like like Julia. Tasha: Julia. Lilith: Julia. Didn't Julia borrow you're shampoo this morning Tasha? Tasha: Yeah, and the thing with the creepy pumpkin (laughs) sorry. Lilith: I'm not sure but wasn't she next to the soda mechine? Tasha: Don't for get the thread she held in her hands. Lilith: And that mess with the cables. Michelle: You two need to get a life and Julia needs to learn a lesson. But, wait where was Julia when I spilled the salt? Lilith: Well, that was me. Wasn't that funny? Michelle: Julia! Julia: Hey freak, what are you doing? Michelle: I'm so sorry I laughed at you last night. It's the curse. It's real. Julia: What are you talking about weirdo? Michelle: The curse, the curse of the bridge. Julia: Well I told you about the curse, and you didn't believe me. Michelle: That night there was some thing scratching behind my bed. Julia: What the? Michelle: I look there was nothing there and someone sent me a video it was so weird. Julia: Okay, this is very funny but listen janitor girl, I made the curse up. Michelle: And then it came into my bedroom. It was huge and green... Julia: I made it up. Read my lips, not true. Michelle: Listen, you've been warned, once it starts it never stops. (Julia looks around her room) Julia: Stop it Dior! It's all in you're mind. Julia: I'm sure I'm going to regret this. What's wrong? Lilith: Omg Julia it's the ghost its chasing me, it started with the scratching behind my bed then this video. Julia: And then what? Lilith: What I saw last night made no logical sense at all. But, it was so real. Julia: What the what are you talking about? Lilith: It was a ghost and it's been chasing me since last night. Julia: Umm, okay I have to go now by freak. Juila: Kitten vidieos are so funny. A video? Cool more kittens.(plays video) Michelle? (on the video) Michelle: It's here' Ghost: Julia, I'm going to get you. (Julia screams) (Julia runs to bed) (Dory grabs he book out of her locker) Rita: Jeez, Julia. (Julia screams) Rita: You look nervous. Dory: Yeah, it's like you've seen a ghost. Julia: Ghost, what do you mean? I haven't seen a ghost. Why would I see a ghost. Rita: Hey, Julia. Relax. Lilith: Girls, have you seen Michelle. We've been searching for her all day. Tasha: And you JUlia have you seen her. Julia: I don't know. Lilith: Oh my I hope she hasn't taken her. Rita: She who? Lilith: The witch's ghost. She's been chasing us. (Rita and Dory laugh) Rita: Uh, yeah sure. Julia did you hear that the witch's ghost. (Julia is lying in bed awake with fear) (Out of no where a green light shines through Julia's window) Julia: It's all in my mind. It's all in my mind.(Julia screams then gets up and closes the blinds) (Julia gets back in bed with fear then a green light shines in her room just then the ghost appears. Julia screams) The ghost!Ahh! (struck with fear Julia runs out of her room screaming) Ghost: Julia. I got Michelle and I'm going to get you. (In sight of the ghost Julia screams and runs off) (sneezes) Michelle: Bless you,okay Lilith well done. Tasha: Well done Lils. Lilith: Thanks, but I think the Oscar goes to...(removes the sheet revealing the lemur holding a balloon) (indie girls laugh) Michelle: Well, from now on I think Julia will think twice before playing pranks on anyone else. Lilith: Yeah, a 100% Halloween spirt. Michelle: Thanks girls you know what they say tit... Tasha: ...for... Lilith: ...tat. (Indie girls laugh) Sam: How bout a ghost story, Michelle: Sounds good. Julia: Um, guys I think we've had enough scary stories for now. Hahaha, very funny. Michelle: Thank you Armondo we don't anymore of you're sweet scratches. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes